The Aftermath
by It'sNotUnusual
Summary: This is all about what was really going on in Bill Sikes' mind after he killed Nancy and tried to escape the watchmen.
1. Chapter 1

A Tear For Her

A/N: I know it's been absolutely AGES since I last came on FFN, my laptop was acting up etc. It still is, but we have more than one computer in the house. Wasn't really up to continuing any of my old stories (BAD B-C) so will just do this short one chappie. Enjoy.

**Don't own Bill Sikes or any other Oliver! Character. Boo. Well, not really (for Bill at least) cos he's a monster, but still. **

**Oh, another thing, this is based on the musical account of events. **

Bill stepped back from the body in shock. He couldn't believe he'd actually done it. He had murdered her. He hadn't meant to, it was just in the moment of blinding rage…

But this remorse wouldn't bring her back, nor would it slow the running feet of the watchmen. Bill looked at Nancy one last time and ran, pulling the boy roughly behind him, muffling his shouts for help.

In a panic, Bill looked for a rooftop or some sort of safety. No. This was wrong. He didn't panic. He was William Sikes, feared by every London criminal. So why on Earth was he panicking?

Bet's shrill scream in the background, men's shouts, dog barks. Bulls-eye. Damn. Forgotten about the dog. Roped Bulls-eye in, leading the mob here, Bill's scent. No time to lose.

Low voice, instructions to boy, climb onto rooftop. Boy shaking in terror, Bill ignored him. Couldn't waste seconds on feeble-minded country boy.

Torches rounded the corner, Bill's stomach tightened, pure terror. If it had been Nancy here- no. Couldn't think like that. Wasn't Nancy, now it never would be. Had to face it alone.

Bill roared something to the angry flames, didn't hear himself even, had the boy pass him the rope. Heard the next yell clearly.

£50 reward for the man who shoots. Hands work in a frenzy, but gun sounded. Bullet was red-hot, choking him. As he fell off the roof, the most peaceful action of his for years, he shed, for the first time in his life, a tear.

A tear for her.

A/N: Well? Pressy the little buttony. Pressy pressy pressy? Pweasy pweasy pweasy? 8)


	2. Farewell

Farewell

**A/N: **

Well, I got a request for a carry-on of 'A Tear For Her', so here it is. Plus I've got quite a bit of time to kill this afternoon.

Bill cautiously stood up, blinking in the darkness. He looked down at his shirt, where the bullet had made an impact. He couldn't still be alive… Bill took a deep breath in. No, he wasn't. The distinct smell of smog and lies was gone- he'd left London.

A smile crept over Bill's face, for a few reasons. One, Nancy might be here, now that they were both dead. Two, slightly more immature, there were no more pickpockets. No more of that old miser, Fagin, with his scratchy voice and red beard, or those irritating tiny boys whose only use was taking cheap handkerchiefs.

"Nancy?" Bill called cautiously. "Nancy?" There was no answer. Bill cursed under his breath. He wished he could see something in this endless darkness. Even the blackest, cloudiest night in London wasn't as dark as this. "Nancy?" he tried again.

And, he could have sworn her voice replied. A tiny whisper, penetrating the darkness- "Bill…"

"Nancy!" he called more strongly. "Nancy, where are you?"

A thin gold mist seemed to descend from above him, though he couldn't locate the source. As though it were part of the mist, her voice whispered "Here."

Bill blinked in disbelief. Out of the mist Nancy seemed to walk, and he was willing to believe it here- he never would have back in London.

"Nancy… I'm so sor-" Bill choked up. He thought he'd never see her again, and suddenly realised how lucky he'd been to know her, to have her love.

"I never betrayed _you_, Bill. Never…" her voice was faraway, not like his, just a whisper, still part of the mist surrounding her feet.

And, for the first time in his life, Bill croaked "I love you."

"Goodbye, William Sikes…" she whispered, smiling goodbye.

Bill watched her fade into the mist again, the small smile of farewell etched onto her beautiful face.

**Please R&R… wow, I'm in a really sad mood after writing that. I guess that's a good thing… anyway. R&R? **


	3. The Repentance

The Repentance

**A/N: **

**Got another request to carry it on… I am, but this is the **_**last time**_**. Let me reiterate, Rose-Buck: **_**last time**_**. I'm not going to carry it on from here, because I'm happy where it is, and I think that adding any more would just spoil where it is at currently and the quality. In my opinion. And because I'm the author, my word goes. Ha. **

**Ahem. **

**Whoops, just remembered forgot to put the disclaimer on my last chapter. Right. I DON'T OWN A THING. **** NOTHING. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THE LAST CHAPTER, AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS CHAPTER EITHER. OK? Is that clear enough? Good. **

Bill kept blinking, though it didn't make the slightest difference, he still couldn't see a thing through the endless darkness. _Where_ had Nancy gone? Why didn't she take him with her? The smile she'd said 'goodbye' with, so sweet at first, was burning him. It was so painful to finally realise he loved her. Bill Sikes didn't love- apart from Nancy. She was the exception. She was always the exception.

Bill took one step forward- a pitiful baby step. If he could see, he would have laughed at himself. But it was too dark, and in truth, Bill was scared. Not that he'd admit that to anyone but himself. Even if he was dead, he still had the reputation to upkeep. Bill Sikes didn't get scared. Ever.

"Nancy!" he tried calling again. "Nancy, where the 'ell are you?"

This time there was no answer, just the echo of his own voice coming back louder than ever. Bill cursed under his breath, shuffling forward cautiously. He felt like an old woman, whose legs were frail and breakable. But right now he didn't care.

"NANCY!" he yelled. His voice came back again. "NANCY… _Nancy…_Nancy… Nancy… Nancy… "

Sobbing loudly, not caring anymore, because she was gone for good, Bill sank to the floor. "I'm so sorry…" he finally said it. He finally finished the sentence. "So sorry…"

The golden mist once again infiltrated his torture, and Bill looked up. "Nancy?" he called.

Her voice surrounded him once more. "Repentance doesn't replace lives, Bill."

"I know…" he sobbed. "I know…"

And for the second time she descended, walking out of the mist. "Shh…" she whispered. "Shh…"

Nancy knelt beside him, rocking him back and forth as if he were a mere child, like she would comfort one of Fagin's gang. Nancy stayed with him until he fell asleep, and although he was dreaming, he could feel her leave him again.

This time permanently.

**A/N: **

**Well? And, to reiterate the point once more, this is the **_**final chapter. **_**No more requests will be taken into account. Have a good day/afternoon/evening/night (depending on which part of the world you live in). **

**But first, R&R. :D **


End file.
